The Victorious Christmas Challenge (VCC)
by MookieRoo
Summary: Serie de one-shots/ficlets/drabbles basados en The Victorious Christmas Challenge (VCC) / TEMAS: 1. Árbol de navidad [JORI] 2. Muérdago [JORI] 3. Cena navideña y el regalo perfecto [CORI/JORI Friendship] 4. El día después de navidad [BADE (NUEVO)] 5. Año nuevo [Próximamente] / Diviértase y sí se inspiran para escribir algo, están invitados.
1. Árbol de navidad

**Árbol de navidad  
><strong>Reto publicado: 1 de diciembre de 2014  
>Ship: Jori<strong><br>**

* * *

><p>Escrito como parte del Victorious Christmas Challenge (VCC)<p>

**Disclamer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>—Hay un juego de mil luces en el desván, Tori.<p>

—¿Estás segura? Porque es un árbol enorme y quiero que brille mucho.

—Compraré otro juego antes de llegar a casa.

—Gracias, beb...

—Mamamama-mamamama —la interrumpía su hijo de casi tres años, gritando desde la mitad de la sala.

—Adivina quien despertó hace unos minutos y esta como loco con los adornos.

—Voy enseguida —dijo Jade riendo desde el otro lado de la línea—. Dale un beso.

Veinte minutos después llegaba Jade con el encargo y apenas entro por la puerta, un monstruo enorme (de 72 centímetros), la sorprendió por detrás de ésta.

—¡Luc Vega! Me asustaste —dijo haciendo el rol de madre indignada. Dejo las cosas en el sillón y extendió sus brazos para abrazarlo, pero tal y como sucedía todos los días el pequeño, de cabello castaño claro, salió corriendo por la sala.

—¡Sin correr que hay muchas cosas en el piso! —grito Tori desde la cocina. Dos segundos después se escuchaba un golpe de manos en el piso. Ambas madres únicamente cerraron fuerte los ojos y no emitieron ningún sonido. Sabían que si su hijo detectaba un solo acto de atención comenzaría a llorar y no pararía hasta que se duerma un par de horas después, Luc era un niño "sensible".

—Me cayi —dijo el pequeño poniéndose de pie, mirando a Jade.

—Nos dimos cuenta bebé. Mamá dijo: sin correr. ¿No la escuchaste? —Luc asentía mientras le enseñaba sus manos golpeadas—. Aquí no ha pasado nada, sigues teniendo las mismas hermosas manos que heredaste de mamá. —Y tomándolas en las suyas las acercó a sus labios para darle unos cuantos besos que le sacaron unas carcajadas, para luego… salir corriendo otra vez.

—Acabemos esto pronto antes de que terminemos la noche en el hospital —dijo Tori acercándose a besar a su esposa—. ¿Trajiste las luces?

—Sí, y adivina que más encontré en la tienda de manualidades —dijo Jade emocionada, sacando un par de tijeras de niños especiales para cortar plastilina.

—¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea? —preguntó Tori todavía dudando acerca de lo beneficioso que sería que su hijo aprenda a usar aquel instrumento a tan corta edad.

—Te dije que lo hablé con su maestra de la guardería y ella confirmó que le ayudará mucho en el desarrollo de la motricidad fina —contestó acercándose a Tori con el empaque—. Además, mira, dice de tres años en adelante.

—Luc todavía no tiene tres años.

—Pero le faltan seis meses, no es nada.

—Está bien pero debes enseñarle a usarlas con prudencia, no quiero mi ropa hecha pedacitos en unas semanas.

—Tori, no exageres, son completamente de plástico y no tienen ni filo, ni punta. Más daño podría hacerte con el tenedor.

Tori rodó los ojos con gracia y juntas comenzaron la ardua labor de desenredar el set de luces del año pasado. Todavía tenían que probarlas y verificar que todas prendieran antes de colocarlas en el árbol.

—¿Lista? —preguntó Jade introduciendo el enchufe del cable a la pared.

—¿Ya lo conectaste?

—Sí.

—Están quemadas, no encendió.

—¡Pero yo hice una prueba antes de desenredarlas!

—Pues ya no sirven.

—Mamamama-mamamama —gritó el pequeño desde el otro lado de la habitación, continuaba jugando con sus masitas de colores y su nueva adición.

—Hijo-hijo-hijo-hijo —respondió Jade con la misma insistencia.

—¡Ayúuuudame!

—Déjame ayudar a mamá primero para poder colocar los adornos en el árbol. ¿Qué te parece?

—¡Sí!

—Hasta mientras, haz algunos animalitos.

Treinta minutos después volvían a probar las luces por cuarta vez.

—¡Encendió el centro!

—¡Genial!, trescientas de las mil luces —mencionó entre dientes Jade que ya estaba harta de sacar focos para probarlos—. Tori, pongamos únicamente el set nuevo y mañana compro otras.

—¡Nooo! Jade, por favor. Quiero adornar el árbol hoy, ya se lo prometí a Luc.

—A Luc no le importa nada más que hacer pedacitos la plastilina, ¡míralo!

—Vamos, no me dejes con las ganas, sabes lo mucho que amo armar el árbol y escuchar villancicos mientras colgamos los ornamentos… por favor.

—Tori, siempre que haces ese puchero… —suspiró vencida, porque no había escapatoria de ese gesto y esas dos personitas lo sabían—. Está bien… sigamos.

Veinte minutos más y tuvieron listas todas las luces. Empezaron a enroscarlas en el árbol pero cuando estaban a punto de terminar la última fila de arriba cuando Tori agachó la vista y se dio cuenta de que toda la parte inferior estaba apagada.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No, no, no, no, no! Se apagaron otra vez.

—¡Aaaaj! ¡No puede ser! —se quejó su esposa confirmando que, en verdad, toda la pancita del árbol estaba a oscuras nuevamente.

Comenzaron otra vez con la pesada tarea de revisar luz por luz cuando, al mismo tiempo, las dos se percataron de que faltaban algunos focos y regresaron a ver a la linda personita que las veía con cara de yo no fui.

—Luc, ¿dónde están las luces? —preguntó tiernamente Jade acercándose al pequeño.

—Yo no scé.

—Bebé, necesitamos esos focos para poder adornar el árbol contigo, ¿dónde están?

—Yo no scé-e… Je, je, je —respondió riendo mientras caminaba de espaldas huyendo de su madre.

—Amor, no se te ocurra…

Jade no pudo ni terminar de hablar cuando el pequeño ya había pegado un grito con una carcajada y empezó a correr como loco.

—Luc, sin correr en la sala.

—Bebé, para…

Ambas quisieron alcanzarlo mientras veían casi en cámara lenta como el chiquillo pisaba uno de los adornos redondos y volaba hasta el filo de la mesa de centro.

Su llanto fue inmediato, también la desesperación de sus madres que llamaron inmediatamente a la operadora de emergencias. Ésta les aconsejó que vayan al hospital más cercano lo antes posible.

Su pequeña carita estaba llena de sangre, así como su camiseta y la de Tori que lo cargaba en brazos mientras Jade manejaba lo más rápido que podía, sin ponerlos en peligro.

Llegaron a la sala de emergencias y el bebe seguía llorando como si no hubiese un mañana, Tori ya no podía ver a dos centímetros al frente, de tantas lágrimas que tenía, y Jade estaba a punto de caer en un colapso de ver tanta sangre de su pequeño por todos lados.

La enfermera llegó para ayudar a Tori a tranquilizarse mientras el doctor de turno limpiaba la herida. Pronto, ya con la carita libre del derrame, pudieron darse cuenta que había sido un corte pequeño en la ceja que requeriría tres puntos de sutura.

Lo más difícil fue sostener al bebe para inyectar la anestesia, pero una vez que esa área de su rostro se adormeció, el doctor pudo coser sin problema la piel.

Jade y Tori, por otro lado, estaban con máscaras de oxígeno. Ambas, sin notarlo, se desmayaron al mismo tiempo al ver la aguja curva con la que realizarían la sutura. No era algo poco común en este tipo de casos, según les comentó el doctor de emergencias entre risas.

Dos horas después regresaban con un bebe exhausto en brazos, completamente dormido y con las dos todavía visiblemente afectadas por toda la situación y su primera visita grave al hospital.

Después de cambiarle la ropa y dejarlo en la cama, bajaron a tomar una taza de te de valeriana para relajarse un poco y hasta que el agua hirviera Tori continuó colocando los focos faltantes.

—Ya están todos pero no enciende.

—Revisa el cable amor, seguro se desconectó de la pared.

Tori se acercó al enchufe y empezó a reír sin razón aparente.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Jade caminando hacia ella con ambas tazas en mano.

—Creo que seis meses es una diferencia abismal en un niño, Jade.

—¡Oh por Dios, mátame! —Se lamentó entregando el té a su esposa mientras observaba un par de tijeras de plástico a lado de un cable de luces navideñas completamente destrozado en el piso.

—Demos gracias a que las tijeras eran de plástico.

—Ni una palabra de esto a nadie o nos quitan a Luc por incompetentes —dijo Jade riendo a la par de Tori— Somos las peores madres del mundo.

—Lo que pasa es que tenemos un bebé que nos da diez vueltas a las dos juntas.

—Mañana compro otros sets de luces y arreglo el árbol antes de que Luc regrese de la guardería.

—¿Dormimos con él hoy? —preguntó Tori apagando la luz de la sala.

—Sí, por favor. Necesito escucharlo dormir.

—Vamos.

Ambas subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron a su habitación donde yacía plácidamente un pequeño diablillo disfrazado de ángel.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor: <strong>Hola gente, empezamos el VCC. Suerte a todos los que decidan participar y a los que nos lean, sean bondadosos, nos sacaremos el aire para que tengan algo nuevo que leer. Déjennos una carita feliz por lo menos para aliviar nuestro esfuerzo.

Este fic está atado a uno que tengo planeado hacer a futuro. Es un long fic que ya estoy escribiendo y que empezaré a publicar el próximo año.

Me gustó la idea de incorporar estos momentos que, seguramente, no estarán presentes en el otro más que como referencias. Es como un bono extra :D.

Ya saben que si les gustó pueden tomarse no más de 3 segundos den mandarme una ":)" si no les gustó ":(" y si quieren hacerme alguna pregunta o reclamo son bienvenidos también.

Estos retos voy a subir uno cada 5 días para cumplir los 6 temas durante todo el mes.

Espero leerlos también. Estaré pendiente del archivo de Victorious aquí en FF y si quieren enviarme los enlaces de sus historias para que las lea, mándenme un PM con el enlace.

Saludos y buenas noches. ¡Adior!


	2. Muérdago

**Muérdago  
><strong>Reto publicado: 5 de diciembre de 2014  
>Ship: Jori<p>

* * *

><p>Escrito como parte del Victorious Christmas Challenge (VCC)<p>

**Disclamer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Despierto con el incómodo sonido de sus gemidos. Son las dos de la mañana y estoy segura de que llegó hace poco.<p>

Esto de compartir departamento con Tori es el ochenta por ciento del tiempo, lo mejor que me pudo pasar, por supuesto hasta que el veinte por ciento se convierte en mi razón total para buscar otro lugar donde vivir.

Es curioso, que después de graduarnos de la escuela, ella y yo nos hayamos vuelto un tan amigas.

Todos, y me refiero a todos los que importaban en mi vida, se fueron a estudiar lejos.

Beck, Cat y Andre fueron a Nueva York. Mi adorable ex a estudiar arte dramático, Andre, composición musical y Cat, teatro y danza; los tres a demasiado talentosos como dejar pasar la oportunidad de formarse en Julliard.

Robbie, por otro lado, se mudó a Chicago, a estudiar comedia en el afamado The Second City y ha hecho un buen nombre en algunos de los más destacados clubes de la ciudad.

Todos lejos de Los Ángeles.

Tori y yo nos quedamos, para estudiar producción musical y cine en la Universidad de California y continuamos siendo compañeras en casi todas las asignaturas, tal como en la secundaria.

Era la única conocida entre más de setenta, prepotentes, engreídos, nada talentosos, estudiantes que llegaron de todas partes del país sin un entrenamiento previo más que hacer películas caseras y composiciones mal grabadas.

Ambas decidimos (sin hablarlo), ser nuestra mutua compañía y trabajar juntas en los proyectos que requerían una pareja. De lo contrario tendríamos que someternos a sacar notas mediocres, a "educar" al resto de nuestros compañeros o a realizar las tareas solas y darle el crédito a alguien que no tenía idea de nada; además, ambas somos demasiados competitivas para dejar que alguien, que no tiene interés en auto educarse, nos arrastre a la mediocridad.

Pronto empezamos a frecuentarnos más y más fuera de clases, a darnos consejos en nuestra vida privada, a... ser amigas, verdaderas amigas en realidad.

Todo mi esfuerzo por que no me simpatice, cambio a un: _si no eres la mejor con ella, serás una más del montón_, y deje de aborrecer lo que tanto me molestaba antes, su perfeccionismo.

Y ahí estábamos las dos, hartas de seguir viviendo en nuestras casas bajo las ridículas reglas de nuestros padres, así que, al iniciar el segundo año de carrera decidimos mudarnos juntas a un modesto departamento en Venice Beach.

No nos ha ido nada mal, debo admitir que mi vida va muy acorde con las expectativas que me planteé al graduarme. Más que eso, puedo decir que soy...

—¡Ah, hmmm, Ry-der, no pares... Hmmm, hmmm.

...feliz.

Ryder Daniels, en nuevo novio de Tori. Una completa desilusión si me lo preguntan.

Sí, regreso con el que, un día, quiso jugar con ella por una nota. Por suerte puedo decir que no somos compañeros, simplemente fue un error de cálculo.

Tori y yo fuimos, hace un par de meses, a un bar cerca de West Hollywood. El nuevo sitio de moda y el lugar más caro al que he salido. En fin, estábamos pasándola muy bien y, como siempre que salimos, no nos preocupaba buscar a alguien para bailar. Las dos íbamos directo al bar a tomar un par de tequilas y pasábamos a la pista de baile para desfogar todo el estrés de la semana.

Bailábamos juntas sin reservas. Muchos chicos creían que éramos pareja y, cuando un indeseable se acercaba, pretendíamos serlo. Era de lo más cómico pasar mis manos por su cintura y acercarla a mi cuerpo. Hundir mi rostro en su cuello pretendiendo besarla, ella, mientras tanto, enredaba sus manos en mi cabello y hacia lo suyo. Era magnífico y siempre funcionaba a la perfección, excepto para los idiotas que pensaban que estaríamos dispuestas a hacer un trío.

Ryder fue uno de ellos, se acercó a Tori esa noche, tomó la oportunidad cuando yo fui unos minutos al baño. Al salir los vi muy entretenidos, riendo de cosas banales y tomando aun más de lo que, usualmente ambas, solemos beber.

No voy a negar que Ryder se ha puesto más deseable que antes, se viste mejor y tiene una actitud más acorde a lo que siempre pretendió ser, el exitoso y más atractivo chico de cualquier lugar al que va.

No le ha ido nada mal en la vida tampoco, trabaja de asistente de producción en una serie de televisión, tal como yo, prácticamente ambos estamos al mismo nivel. Claro que yo llegué ahí con talento, ¿él?, quien sabe con cuantas personas se acostó él para lograrlo.

Esa noche nos preguntó si queríamos regresar a su apartamento y, ya saben, acostarnos con él. Yo no pude contener mi risa, sin embargo Tori me jaló a un lado y me dijo, entre palabras confusas, que quería hacerlo, quería ir con él.

Tori y yo teníamos un trato, bueno lo seguimos teniendo… al parecer; si vamos a acostarnos con alguien que no conocemos, lo haríamos en casa. No pasaríamos jamás la noche en otro lugar y exponernos a que suceda algo, como los cientos de veces que hemos escuchado sobre violaciones y cosas de ese estilo. Tenemos libertades pero siempre en nuestra propia cancha.

—¿Tori, estás segura? Es Ryder… ya sabes quién es.

—Jade, no estoy aceptando casarme con él. Es sexo casual, no una relación.

Según sus propias palabras, no me parecía algo del otro mundo. Muchas veces, habíamos hecho exactamente eso, conocer a un chico en una de nuestras noches de fiesta y volver a casa con él para pasar un buen rato; esto no parecía ser nada distinto.

—Está bien, ve a casa, yo me quedaré un rato más.

Y así sucedió, ellos se fueron y yo continue bailando y tomando tequila por un par de horas más.

Quién diría que Ryder estaría todavía ahí cuando regresé. Todos los chicos suelen durar no menos de media hora y se van por donde llegaron, muchas veces sin siquiera dejar un número de teléfono; pero no, Ryder todavía sacaba gritos de Tori cuando yo entré por esa puerta.

No era la primera vez que escuchaba a Tori tener sexo. Por favor, vivimos juntas y no es una mansión, es un departamento; pero jamás la escuché como esa noche o como las muchas que le siguieron.

Sin duda se ha convertido en una maldita tortura, vienen después de una "_agradable_" cena o una película, a veces después de reunirse para tomar un café al terminar el día de trabajo y saltan en la cama como si fueran conejitos.

Lo hacen todo el tiempo, todos los días que pueden, y siempre es así… Tori grita sus gemidos como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo y el tampoco se controla con los suyos.

Hay ocaciones en las que tengo ganas de entrar a su habitación y sacarlo a patadas. Ryder es rudo, no entiendo que es lo que Tori tanto disfruta. Escucho muchas veces cuando le da de nalgadas y Tori exclama con placer y dolor, o cuando hasta la cama parece partirse en dos de lo violento de sus arremetidas. Usualmente, cuando eso sucede, Tori trata de camuflar sus gritos de dolor en la almohada, porque sabe que llegará un punto en el que mi indignación llegue a tal nivel que en realidad entre con un bate de béisbol y le de un par de golpes. Insisto, Ryder es rudo, demasiado; pero ella sigue con él, tienen una relación y yo no puedo decir que no le guste eso, si deja que pase todo el tiempo.

Él nunca pasa la noche, no se queda. No sé si Tori le pide que se vaya, pero jamás ha amanecido aquí.

Ahora mismo escucho la puerta y sé que pronto estará a mi lado, como siempre, como todas las noches. Ella se acuesta con él, pero se acurruca conmigo, me necesita, le urge sentir el calor de alguien, aferrarse a algo que le de paz; y yo no la voy a rechazar, después de todo, somos amigas.

Entra a mi alcoba y ocupa el lugar que siempre tengo para ella, su preferido, el lado derecho de mi cama. Yo estoy de espaldas porque, para mi mala suerte, mi posición favorita para dormir es reposar mi cuerpo sobre mi lado izquierdo. Llega por detrás y se apega a mi lo más que puede, tanto que siento su respiración en mi cuello.

—Jade, ¿estás despierta? —susurra a mi oído.

No respondo, pretendo dormir. No quiero hablar ahora de cuanto me molesta que esté con ese patán de Daniels. Ya hemos tenido esta discusión antes y nunca ha terminado bien. Prefiero no tener otra ahora; yo también quiero sentir su calor está noche, como muchas otras, como casi todas.

Pasa su brazo sobre mi cuerpo y se acurruca moviendo su cabeza, de lado a lado, bajo mi nuca. En muy pocos minutos estamos ambas dormidas.

Nunca he podido dormir fácilmente o encontrar el sueño más profundo de inmediato, cualquier cosa podría despertarme sin mucho esfuerzo, así que cuando retira su brazo, entre sueños, y lo coloca sobre su cabeza, cambiando de posición hasta quedar recostada de espadas al colchón, abro mis ojos para verla.

Posa su otra mano sobre su vientre, seguramente tratando de aliviar la molestia. Otra vez se le fue "la mano" a Ryder. Juro que podría matarlo por ser tan brusco; muchas veces Tori queda sentida hasta el siguiente día. Entiendo perfectamente la sensación, no es nada agradable y no hace falta ser tan bruto a la hora de tener sexo.

No lo suficientemente cómoda, con su actual posición, gira su cuerpo sobre su lado derecho dándome la espalda y entonces es mi turno de acurrucarme a ella. Paso mi brazo sobre el suyo y entrelazo nuestros dedos sobre su sentido vientre. Me acerco y le doy un ligero beso en el hombro y me acomodo para seguir durmiendo. Ella lo siente porque aprieta sus dedos con los míos y volvemos a dormir.

Cuando despierto ya se ha ido. Debe estar en la cocina preparándose el desayuno, en poco tiempo tenemos que estar en clases.

—

Tres meses más transcurren desde aquella mañana cuando todo inició.

Salí de la habitación y la busque por todo el departamento, no estaba por ningún lado, ni siquiera dejó una nota. Pensé que tendría que estar más temprano en la universidad y deje de preocuparme, la vería en unos minutos después de todo. No fue así.

No asistió a ninguna de las clases de ese día y falto al trabajo. Cuando pregunté por ella, su jefe el señor Müller, me dijo que había pedido permiso por unos asuntos personales y que no iría al siguiente día tampoco, empece a alarmarme.

La esperé en casa pero nunca llegó, la llame varias veces pero no se digno en contestar, la llamada iba directamente al buzón de mensajes. Pregunté por ella a gente que tal vez pudiera darme una razón, pero nadie supo decirme algo útil. Llamé a sus padres y hasta a Trina, pero ninguno contestó.

Dos días después apareció, estaba recostada sobre el sillón con su cara y ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. La idea de reclamarle su desaparición, paso volando por mi cabeza y se esfumó el momento que vi una lagrima correr por su mejilla.

Me acerqué lentamente para preguntarle que había pasado y averiguar si estaba bien. Me senté a su lado y esperé a que lo haga evitando poner más presión a la situación. Nunca fui una persona paciente pero aprendí a darle a Tori espacio cuando algo la molesta o la deprime, ella sabe cuando es el momento de buscar apoyo moral. Así que ahora simplemente la espero.

—Trina tuvo un accidente en su auto al salir de una audición. Estuvo en terapia intensiva hasta hoy en la mañana —me dijo finalmente, recostándose sobre mi hombro, aun sollozaba—. Despertó del coma y el doctor va a mantenerla en observación durante 48 horas; tiene la pierna rota en tres partes y esta muy golpeada.

—Lo siento, Tori —le dije sinceramente. Trina puede caerme mal hasta el infinito, pero jamás le desearía algo así, sobre todo por Tori. No me hace bien verla tan afligida—. Me hubiese gustado estar ahí para ti. Estuve muy preocupada.

—Lo sé, pero perdí la noción del tiempo en el hospital. No fue hasta que mamá insistió en que venga a casa y descanse que me di cuenta que había pasado dos noches ahí.

—Trina va a estar bien, ya verás. Tu hermana es demasiado testaruda para dejarse vencer por esto y como dicen por ahí, mala yerba... —Me detuve, fui estúpida.

—... Nunca muere. —Terminó por mi con un suspiro calmado, como si mis palabras, aunque sean completamente ¡faltas de pensamiento!, le dieran algo de seguridad.

—Ven aquí —dije tomándola de la mano y guiándola hasta mi habitación, la suya todavía tenía la cama hecha un desastre de la noche que tuvo con Ryder unos días atrás.

La recosté y la cubrí con una frazada; fui al cuarto de baño y preparé la tina con agua caliente, supuse que había dormido sentada en la sala de espera y debía estar adolorida. Mezclé algunas esencias aromáticas de bañera para que pudiera relajarse y salí a buscarla.

Estaba ligeramente dormida, así que le froté el brazo, despertándola. Le dije que si necesitaba algo no dude en llámeme y fui a prepararle una sopa caliente.

Hay muchas cosas que he aprendido de Tori en estos años de amistad. Sé que odia usar medias en casa, le encanta sentir el frío del piso al caminar y siempre que puede, pasa descalza. Es una mujer muy física, por eso pide tantos abrazos, solo encuentra alivio en el calor ajeno; y así es, cuando no puede dormir en las noches, va a mi alcoba y se acurruca a mi lado. Cuando esta aburrida o ansiosa, llega y me pide ver una serie o película con ella, hacemos palomitas o comemos helado y finalmente encuentra mi brazo y se prende de él. Cuando esta feliz, corre buscando mis brazos, yo odiaba complacer su capricho (no soy tan física como ella), pero debo decir que le he encontrado el gusto con el tiempo, eso sí, solo con ella. Debe ser por la confianza que nos tenemos.

El efecto de una buena sopa caliente, es algo que aprendí muy pronto en nuestra relación. Siempre que estaba enferma, se preparaba una; cuando terminaba con uno de sus novios, buscaba una olla y comenzaba su ritual; hasta cuando está deprimida lo hace. Como ya lo dije, es una persona muy física, encuentra confort en algo que la haga sentir calor, que de alguna forma la llene, dándole paz.

Tres semanas después estábamos recibiendo a Trina en casa de sus padres con una pequeña fiesta; ellos, Tori y yo. Ella no podía estar más feliz de ver a su hermana volver a casa y yo más tranquila de verla a ella sonreír.

Transcurrió un mes y las fiestas se acercaban. Trina había pasado por una de las dos cirugías que necesitaba y Holly estaba muy ocupada atendiéndola en casa, así que le sugerí a Tori que entre nosotras preparemos la cena del día de acción de gracias.

Fuimos de compras al supermercado e hicimos los peores cálculos de comida posibles; creo que compramos tanto como para alimentar a un pelotón.

Bajamos una receta de internet y vimos algunos videos de como deshuesar el pavo. Vaya que fue un trabajo inmenso, además que tuvimos que anticipar que el pobre animal tenía que descongelarse dos días previos a cocinarlo.

En medio de cortar el tendón inferior de una de las alas, el cuchillo resbaló y me corté el dedo. Lo lavé inmediatamente con agua y jabón, pero el corte no dejaba de sangrar.

Tori tomó mi mano y se llevó mi dedo cortado a su boca, succionando un poco y luego acariciando inconscientemente la herida con su lengua. Fue extraño pero agradable, la herida se detuvo en unos minutos más y luego volvió a limpiarla con un algodón con agua y colocó una curita. Hasta ahí llegó mi manipulación con el pavo y el relleno, pero ella se lució y tuvimos una gran cena esa noche.

Hoy, es la víspera de navidad y fuimos a la íntima cena de todos los años en casa de los Vega. Siempre me lleva, lo quiera o no.

La primera vez que me forzó a ir, preparó ropa y la dejó sobre mi cama; me compró un nuevo set de tijeras, que estaba buscando, y me chantajeo para que la acompañe.

El segundo año ya habíamos establecido una amistad mucho más fuerte. No tuvo que rogarme... mucho. Ya no necesitó chantajearme.

Y esta vez acepté de primera a la invitación de Holly. No es raro decir que con ellos me siento muy en familia y es hasta agradable ir de vez en cuando a compartir un almuerzo o un cumpleaños. Sobretodo cuando es el de David, Holly se esmera en preparar algo completamente delicioso que puede quitarte la cordura momentáneamente.

Como se ha hecho costumbre en los últimos tres años, ésta noche hicimos el árbol de navidad, una nueva tradición que iniciamos al mudarnos juntas.

No teníamos dinero después de pagar la renta y dar el depósito de la garantía, hacer las compras de supermercado y reservar un dinero para la luz, el agua y el internet. Así que no pudimos comprar el árbol hasta el mismo veinticuatro de diciembre cuando, además, los tenían en promoción. Llegamos con el pequeño ente navideño y le pusimos un set de luces que compramos en barata, ahí mismo, en ese puesto.

No teníamos adornos así que improvisamos. Yo coloqué un par de mis tijeras pequeñas de botiquín, Tori sacó algunos de los cordones de colores de sus zapatos he hizo unos lazos en algunas de las ramas y colocamos en la punta un gorro de Santa Claus a falta de estrella. Fue nuestro primer árbol, lo armamos juntas y lo convertimos en costumbre. Ahora vamos a buscar uno a la plaza todos los veinticuatro en la mañana; ya tenemos muchos adornos y luces, pero esos ornamentos improvisados de la primera vez, son los más especiales.

Fuimos rápido a cambiarnos para salir. Nunca son cenas formales, pero a Tori y a mi nos gusta vestirnos especial para la ocasión, por eso, cuando vamos a comprar los regalos para su familia, aprovechamos y buscamos un nuevo atuendo para esa noche.

Al llegar, Trina nos abrió la puerta; ya solo usaba un bastón para ayudarse a caminar, las dos operaciones que tuvo, después del accidente, tuvieron buenos resultados y está casi recuperada.

—Ustedes dos se deben un beso —dijo David viéndonos paradas en el portal de la entrada. Tori y yo volteamos para arriba y vimos una rama de muérdago colgada del marco justo sobre nuestras cabezas.

Tori bajó la vista y regresó a ver a su madre; yo hice lo mismo, estaba sonriendo sin vernos. Volví mi mirada a la menor de las Vega y tenía los ojos entrecerrados, algo estaba pensando, algo no le cuadraba y, para ser franca, a mi tampoco.

—Vamos chicas que la cena está casi lista, no se pueden quedar ahí paradas toda la noche.

Miré sus ojos color café y la vi relajarse al concentrase en mi nuevamente. Respiró suavemente y sonrió acercándose a darme un tierno beso en los labios, fue corto pero sentido, al menos así lo percibí yo. Es la primera vez que nos besábamos y fue extraño, seguramente porque somos amigas o porque Trina, David y Holly nos estaban viendo, pero definitivamente fue extraño.

—¿Ven que no era tan difícil? —dice su padre finalmente invitándonos a pasar a la sala.

La cena estuvo realmente deliciosa y la noche muy agradable. Pero yo no dejaba de tener esa sensación de que hubo algo más en ese beso. De repente me di cuenta de que estaba mirando a Tori constantemente, que la observaba reír y sentía como una leve sonrisa se marcaba en mi rostro. A momentos, notaba como ella me contemplaba y cuando regresaba a verla, inmediatamente huía de mi, haciendo su cara a un lado, como si tuviera algo importante que decirle a Trina, que estaba a su derecha.

Sus padres pasaron la noche cruzando miradas entre Tori y yo, sonriendo con complicidad, como si supieran algo que ambas ignorábamos, fue extraño.

Yo por mi parte, aunque estaba disfrutando el momento, comencé a sentir una necesidad enorme de que la noche termine y acostarme en mi cama a esperar a Tori escabullirse entre mis sábanas y abrazarme por la espalda.

Al llegar a casa estábamos las dos exhaustas. Dejamos las bolsas de regalo sobre el mesón de la cocina y nos despedimos ligeramente sabiendo que en corto tiempo compartiríamos la noche.

Me encerré en el baño a realizar mi rutina, quitarme el maquillaje, lavar mi rostro, ponerme loción, lavarme los dientes y cambiarme a mis pijamas. Al salir me encontré con Tori recostada en mi lado de la cama, esperando con su cabeza reposando en su mano derecha sobre la almohada.

La acompañé tomando su lugar habitual y no pude hacer más que concentrarme en sus grandes y dulces ojos color café, ella también se perdía en los míos y no dijimos nada por algunos minutos.

—Gracias por esta noche, la pasé muy bien.

—No tienes que agradecer, mis padres te adoran y hasta Trina me dijo que ya le agradas.

Le sonreí, porque en ese momento, no sentí la repulsión al escuchar el nombre de su hermana.

La vi cerrar los ojos y acercarse hasta depositar en mis labios un corto beso que me tomó por sorpresa.

—¿A qué vino eso? —pregunté preocupada, somos amigas y hasta esta noche nada había pasado entre nosotras. Ella señaló con el dedo al techo y me di vuelta para ver a que apuntaba; había fijado una rama de muérdago sobre mi cama.

—¿Querías besarme otra vez? ¿Qué hay de Ryder? ¿No se va a molestar de que su novia esté besando a su mejor amiga?

—¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no lo ves? —preguntó y yo fruncí el ceño pensando el último día que tuve que escucharlos… No, vino y fue la noche que no lo hicieron, pasaron un rato en la habitación de Tori y él se fue, pero no lo hicieron. Esa mañana fue la exhibición del día acción de gracias en la Universidad.

—Hace como un mes —respondí dándome cuenta—… ¿Terminaron? —Ella asintió levemente—. ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

—Tenía que aclarar algunas cosas conmigo misma primero.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas?

—Esto —exhaló—… nosotras, lo que siento por ti.

—Tori, yo… tú y yo somos amigas…

—Lo somos —me interrumpió—. Pero hay algo más, no somos _solo_ amigas.

No supe que responder, es verdad, no lo somos, ya no tenemos trece años como para compartir la cama con tanta inocencia, lo hacemos con anhelo, con anticipación.

Yo la espero en casa al salir del trabajo, si viene sola, la recibo con alguna anécdota, con algo que le saque esa sonrisa que marque sus pómulos; espero a que ella haga su jugada y proponga algo para hacer. Es rara la ocasión que pasamos alejadas cuando estamos en casa, somos prácticamente una pareja no una amistad, lo único que no hacemos es esto... es besarnos, porque nos tocamos, nos acurrucamos, nos abrazamos, nos queremos... Eso lo tengo claro.

—Lo sé, pero… —me detuve.

—¿Pero?

—¿Qué sientes por mi? —susurré.

—Algo… no lo sé, algo muy fuerte. Te deseo todo el tiempo, quiero verte, quiero sentirte, quiero… besarte —murmuró—, creo que… me estoy enamorando de ti.

No lo puede negar también siento todas esas cosas, muchas fueron las veces que me imaginaba que es lo que Ryder sentía al tocarla, al besarla profundamente, al hacerla suya en esa cama que parecía ceder ante tanto deseo.

Estaba celosa, celosa de ese imbécil que ya no está en su vida.

—¿Y tú? ¿Sientes algo por mi? —me preguntó expectante, asentí sin hablar, la quiero, la deseo, necesito sentirla, quiero… lo quiero todo.

Me acerqué para robarle un beso, después de todo tenía un muérdago sobre mi cama.

No fue un beso como otros, sus labios son más carnosos de lo que parecen, tibios, dulces; disfruto atrapándolos con mis dientes, jalándolos un poco para luego presionarme completamente con su boca y jugar con su lengua. Mi cuerpo reacciona como nunca lo había hecho, ¿es esto lo que se siente cuando realmente estás enamorado de alguien? ¿Es normal tener esta necesidad de continuar sin que nada más importe en el mundo?

Compartimos muchas cosas durante tanto tiempo, nuestra relación creció de a poco. Ahora mismo estamos juntas, abrazadas, a punto de caer dormidas y solo puedo decir…

…fui tan ciega.

El amor vino de incógnito y se metió en nuestras vidas, sin dejarse ver y solo un _muérdago_ me hizo despertar.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor: <strong>Hola a todos, este es mi segunda entrada a los retos de navidad. Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias a todos los que se han animado a escribir, puedo decir que todos me han parecido especiales y que los he leído con mucho gusto.

Espero que otros más se unan durante lo que queda del mes.

Espero actualizar el próximo en cinco días, es decir el miércoles próximo.

Ya saben, como siempre, su apoyo es importantísimo, no saben lo valiosos que son los lectores y lo mucho que todos apreciamos sus comentarios. una ":)" o una ":(" bastará pero soy toda oídos para recoger cualquier opinión que deseen dejarme.

Saludos y suerte,

Caro.


	3. Cena navideña y el regalo perfecto

****Cena navideña y el regalo perfecto  
><strong>**Reto publicado: 10 de diciembre de 2014  
>Ship: Cori | Jori Friendship<p>

* * *

><p>Escrito como parte del Victorious Christmas Challenge (VCC)<p>

**Disclamer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>«<strong>Hola amigos y amigas, bienvenidos a:

_»El Gran Programa de Cocina de Cat Valentine._

»¿Cómo están todos mis fieles televidentes? ¿Bien? Espero que sí. Yo por el contrario no sé como sentirme.

»Mañana es navidad. En realidad, noche buena y hoy, con mis amigos de Hollywood Arts, haremos la cena de intercambio de regalos a orden de, nada más y nada menos… Jade.

»Ustedes seguramente pensarán: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Jade?

»Preguntas muy válidas, si me permiten decirlo; todos nos cuestionamos lo mismo el día que recibimos los nombres de quienes eran nuestros "amigos secretos" en un mensaje que llegaba desde su celular.

»Fue este miércoles, justo antes de la hora de almuerzo. Yo estaba conversando con Robbie, que venía contándome el último encuentro de Rex con las chicas de Northridge y de repente topamos con los chicos en los casilleros, cuando a todos nos empezaron a llegar los mensajes, uno por uno.

»No entendíamos nada, así que aprovechamos para preguntárselo una vez que estuvimos en nuestra mesa habitual del Café Asfalto.

»Su respuesta fue un: "¡vamos a jugar al amigo secreto les guste o no! Intercambiaremos regalos en la cena del viernes". Entonces saltó Andre diciendo que era muy poco tiempo para comprar algo que valga la pena, Robbie se unió a la protesta y Beck prefirió no contradecir a su novia.

»Tori nos sorprendió a todos cuando defendió la idea, diciendo que no necesitamos comprar el regalo, podíamos hacerlo con nuestras manos, algo sencillo como una carta o un simple ornamento para el árbol navideño, algo que no nos tomase más de dos a tres horas hacer.

»A mi me encantan las manualidades así que acepté, además la persona que me salió en el sorteo es muy especial y me emocionó la idea. Éramos las tres mujeres y Beck, contra Andre, Robbie y Rex. Sea como sea, salimos ganando y hoy noche es el gran día de intercambio.

»Tendremos la cena en casa de Beck (me refiero a la casa de sus padres, no al RV), nunca cabríamos ahí con una mesa y seis sillas para poder celebrar navidades. De igual manera, su madre se ofreció, muy amablemente, a preparar una típica comida _Gujarati_ para nosotros.

»Si no lo saben, los _Gujaratis_ son un grupo étnico de la India, de donde provienen los abuelos maternos de Beck, por eso el es tan moreno, no es porque se quedó dormido como foca bajo el sol.

»Y bueno, ¿en qué iba?

»¡Ah, sí! ¿Qué prepararemos en el programa de hoy?

»Pues ya que tenemos que hacer el regalo nosotros mismos, decidí después de mucho pensar, en cocinar algo especial para mi amiga secreta.

»Doble de platillos por favor. Tan-ta-ra-ran… ¡Tori Vega!

»Así es, precisamente me salió su nombre en el sorteo, bueno, si a un mensaje diciéndote quién te tocó es en realidad un sorteo.

»¿Acaso escucho entre la audiencia a varias personas se están preguntando: quién es Tori Vega?

»Si no recuerdan, ella es esa chica medio latina que tiene una figura muy esbelta y unos pómulos muy marcados cuando sonríe, además tiene una voz muy bonita y es, simplemente, la chica más linda de toda California; ella es muy especial para mi, pero mucho… de verdad, un montón, un mundo. ¡No!, un universo.

»Yo no me había dado cuenta de cuanto me gustaba hasta que Jade me preguntó, hace un par de meses, por quién suspiraba tanto. En ese momento sacudí mi cabeza y me di cuenta de que tenía la mirada fija en Tori. Al parecer, lo había estado haciendo todo el tiempo durante los últimos días y empezaba a poner una cara de "borrego a medio morir" (como me dijo mi amiga).

»Ella y Beck se habían dado cuenta de que estaba en las nubes y no tardó en preguntar. Por suerte, nunca entendió que se trataba de Tori; y bueno, no es que a mi me moleste decirle a mi mejor amiga que me gusta una chica, lo que me preocupa es que le diga que me gusta _la misma chica_ que ella más detesta o, en todo caso, a la que más molesta.

»Le contesté que no era nadie y que todo estaba bien. Que, tal vez, sólo había sido el examen de matemática que me tenía nerviosa y logré que dejara de preguntar.

»¿Saben? Si quieren que Jade los deje en paz, empiecen a hablar de cosas sin sentido y en poco tiempo se cansará y empezará a ignorarte, esa técnica nunca falla.

»Pero, después de ese día, yo ya no pude hacer a un lado lo que pasaba. Me puse a pensar en todo lo que estaba sintiendo y cómo empezó, ¿cómo fue que llegué al momento en que mis mejores amigos me encontraron suspirando por Tori?

»Ni yo misma pude recordar cuando sucedió. Se sentía como si ese cosquilleo lo hubiese tenido desde siempre; no me acuerdo de un momento en que no haya sido así.

»Y por eso fue que buscarle el regalo perfecto, no era una tarea fácil. ¿Saben cuánto le gusta la navidad? ¿No?, pues yo sí. Le gusta tanto que tiene casi todos los ornamentos que puedan imaginarse en su árbol y su casa está llena de adornos de todo tipo. Todo lo una persona se pueda soñar… ya lo tiene.

»Por supuesto, no dormí nada ayer, no podía dejar de pensar una y otra vez en que regalarle y no logré nada más que ganarme un dolor de cabeza.

»La mañana de hoy, me sentía tan atontada por el sueño que tropecé sin darme cuenta y me golpeé la cabeza contra uno de los casilleros de la escuela. Ahora tengo un chichón enorme y no podré usar mis orejas de reno en la cena.

»Jade me acompañó a la enfermería y me ayudó con algunas ideas. Me dijo que a Tori le gustaban mucho las cosas "cursis" (aunque yo prefiero llamarlas cosas tiernas), así que me sugirió regalarle una carta diciéndole lo que siento por ella. Pero esa era una pésima idea, no puedo hacer eso, porque ella es mi amiga y no sé si yo le gusto como ella a mi. Las dos somos _chicas_ y no a todas las _chicas_ les gustan otras _chicas_, no sé si me explico.

»Después hablamos sobre tal vez hacer algo que se pueda poner, como una pulsera o tal vez un llavero. Pero Tori ya tiene un llavero muy bonito que su abuelo le regaló por su cumpleaños y las pulseras que usa son muy estilizadas en comparación a la que yo podría hacerle, no sería un regalo muy especial.

»Entonces vino la enfermera y me regaló un chupete y llegó a mi la magnífica idea de cocinarle algo.

»Siempre he sido una fanática de los dulces, bibble, tiras de caramelo de canela, goma de masticar, cualquier tipo de golosinas, pero mi especialidad es la repostería. Brownies, tartas, pastas, bizcochos, pastelillos, puedo hacer de todo, me encanta cocinar, pero eso ustedes ya lo saben, sino ¿por qué verían mi programa?

»Así que esta tarde, los guiaré paso a paso, en la preparación de _Pastelillos de Terciopelo Rojo_, o mejor conocidos como: _Red Velvet Cupcakes_.

»Escogí este postre por dos razones. Una, es mi favorito y dos, el otro día que hablaba con Tori sobre muchas cosas, salió a la conversación qué es lo que más nos gusta al momento, no importaba sobre qué, simplemente lo que más nos guste.

»Yo quería decir que ella, pero no me atreví, así que dejé que ella dijera que le gustaba primero y para mi sorpresa dijo que había tomado gusto por las cosas pequeñas y dulces, sobretodo de colores cálidos como el rojo. Yo le contesté que también amaba las cosas dulces y que mi favorita de todas era la _Tarta de Terciopelo Rojo_, es más, es la razón por la cual tiño mi cabello de ese mismo color.

»Me dijo que nunca la había probado, lo que me sorprendió muchísimo porque aquí en Los Ángeles es muy conocida, sobretodo lo hacen en tamaño miniatura y los venden como pastelillos.

»¿Si ven? Encontré el regalo perfecto, algo pequeño dulce y delicioso de color rojo y eso será lo que prepararemos hoy».

—Amor, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó su madre entrando a la cocina.

—Hola mamá, ya sabes, cocinando.

—¡Oh! El Gran Programa de Cocina de Cat Valentine.

—Sí —contestó la pequeña girando la cara para recibir el beso de saludo.

—¿Con qué nos deleitarás esta vez? —preguntó observando como su hija colocaba la masa dentro de los moldes con tal gracia y habilidad, que no resistió a ver como terminaba de hacerlo sin interrumpirla.

—Listo, al horno —dijo dando un par de golpes ligeros, al molde contra la mesa, para que las burbujas salgan de la mezcla—. Solo puedo brindarles un pastelillo a cada uno, los demás son el regalo de navidad de Tori.

—Entiendo amor, así que finalmente encontraste el _regalo perfecto_ que querías.

—Sí, algo así.

—¿Y cómo te sientes? —Cat respondió con un suspiro. poniendo los últimos trastos sucios en el lavaplatos.

—Espero que le agraden.

—Sabes amor, a menos que le digas a Tori que te gusta no vas a saber lo que ella siente por ti.

—Pero mamá, si lo hago y ella no me corresponde, dejaremos de ser amigas y yo prefiero no hacerlo.

—Cat, ya te he dicho antes, eso no tiene por qué suceder así. Cuando Robbie te dijo que le gustabas y si querías salir con él, le dijiste que no y aun son amigos.

—Si pero… No es lo mismo con Tori.

—Entiendo que tengas dudas, pero creo que si no dices algo, vas a arrepentirte un día —respondió su madre ayudándola a recoger todo lo que estaba sobre el mesón y guardarlo en la alacena— ¿Por qué no vas a relajarte y tomas un baño de burbujas? Yo limpiaré esto, así tendrás tiempo de alistarte para la cena.

—Gracias mamá, puse el reloj 30 minutos. ¿Puedes, por favor, ayudarme apagando el horno cuando suene y sacando la bandeja? Todavía tengo que decorarlos y tienen que estar fríos.

—No te preocupes, ve tranquila —le dijo dándole un beso justo en la parte donde tenía el chichón.

—Auch —exclamó llevando su mano hacía el área cubriéndola apenas—. Me golpeé hoy y me duele mucho.

—Más tarde dejaré una crema en tu tocador para que te la pongas cuando regreses en la noche.

La pequeña se despidió por el momento y fue a preparar todo para la noche, su atuendo era un vestido rojo muy brillante que combinaba perfecto con su color de pelo, con un lazo blanco justo en la cintura. Lo compró porque al probárselo, su hermano le dijo que parecía un caramelo de cereza y a ella le dio mucha gracia, además que le quedaba muy bien.

Apartó todo sobre la cama y se dispuso a tomar un baño como le recomendó su mamá.

En ese momento, al otro lado de la ciudad, dos chicas se encontraban sintiéndose un poco incómodas por lo que había sucedido hace cuatro días.

—Tori...

—¿Sí?

—Tal vez no debimos habernos emborrachado el martes en mi casa.

—¿Tú crees? —dijo Tori riendo desde el baño, mientras se ponía el vestido que había comprado para la cena.

—¿No te parece raro? —preguntó Jade, que se encontraba justo afuera, recostada al respaldar de la cama con sus piernas cruzadas sobre las cobijas, esperando que la morena salga con su atuendo para darle su aprobación.

—No, raro en realidad… tal vez _inusual_.

—Inusual… aja… —respondió irónicamente Jade recordando aquel martes.

Estaban ambas en casa de los West, tratando de practicar una de las escenas de la nueva obra de Sikowitz. Debía ser un momento gracioso, pero Tori estaba tan ensimismada en un constante desinterés por todo los últimos dos días que, al arruinar la escena una vez más, después de innumerables intentos, Jade dejó los libretos sobre la mesa de la sala y se sentó a la par de su compañera de obra.

—¡Tori, vamos!… ¿Qué mierda te pasa? No podemos seguir atoradas en esto, la obra en es dos semanas y nos falta aún medio libreto.

—Hmm —suspiró—, lo sé.

—Está bien, los ensayos por hoy se acabaron, vas a contarme que es lo que te pasa y yo le voy a poner punto final a esto de una vez por todas —le dijo con severidad y se sentó en el filo de la mesa para quedar frente a frente y obligarla a hablar—. No voy a permitir que me arruines la calificación, así que dime, ¿qué te pasa?

—No puedo Jade…

—Por supuesto que puedes. —La interrumpió—. Formas una idea en tu mente y la sueltas con la lengua, muy fácil… vamos.

—No, siento mucho que he estado distraída últimamente, pero no puedo contártelo.

—Vega, no me hagas decirlo, porque tendré que matarte para que no lo repitas.

—¿Qué... que puedo confiar en ti? —le preguntó Tori con burla.

—Puedes hacerlo, nada de lo que me digas saldrá de esta casa, lo prometo, ahora dime.

—No, no puedo porque… —se detuvo antes de ponerse en descubierto.

—¿Por qué, qué?

—Olvídalo no te lo voy a contar.

—Está bien adivinaré y tú asentirás si estoy en lo correcto.

—No, Jade…

—¡Lo haces y punto! Y no me vas a mentir porque me conozco de memoria tus ticks, así que quedas advertida.

Tori se estremeció por un segundo con la orden de su no-amiga, tanto que asintió rápidamente entendiendo que no tenía salida esta vez, Jade no dejaría de insistir, tal vez ni siquiera la dejaría salir de esa casa y ella necesitaba desahogarse con alguien. Tal vez no era la mejor persona para hacerlo pero ya no soportaba más tener ese secreto adentro.

—Tienes problemas en casa. —Tori negó.

—En la escuela. —Negación otra vez.

—Te gusta un chico.

—No —y con esa respuesta tragó un poco de saliva y movió rápidamente su cachete izquierdo una milésima hacia arriba.

—Dije que no me mientas — Jade aclaró nuevamente, al percatarse de que había atinado con la pregunta—. ¿Quién es?

—No me gusta un chico, Jade.

—Sí, sí te gusta, porque tu cara hizo ese gesto que te delata tanto en el poker. Dime quién es, para saber cuál es tu problema.

—No me gusta un chico.

—Entonces un… ¿hombre mayor? Vega por Dios, no me digas que te gusta Sikowitz o Lane.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

—Anthony.

—¡No!

—Algún compañero de trabajo de tu papá.

—¡Qué asco! No, no me gusta un chico o un hombre mayor.

—Bueno, a veces a las chicas les gusta alguien un poco más maduro, no tiene por qué ser algo malo. A mi por ejemplo me gusta un compositor rubio de pelo largo y ojos claros que fue a dar una charla el otro día en la escuela y tenía cuarenta y dos años. Es tan… ¡oomph! Sexy.

—Pues no me sucede a mi.

—¿Quién te gusta entonces? —insistía haciendo que la morena ruede los ojos y siga negando—. Si no es un chico, entonces…

Todo se quedó en silencio, Jade sabía que si no era un miembro del género masculino, y ya que se había descubierto en la pregunta de que alguien le gusta, la única posibilidad que quedaba es que sea…

—…Tori, ¿eres gay? —preguntó y la morena cerró los ojos, rehusándose a mirarla. Necesitaba decirlo, pero es que es ¡Jade!, seguro hará una burla de esto.

—Creo que necesito un trago —dijo la gótica levantándose y se dirigió al mini bar de su padre para sacar una botella de tequila y dos vasos de shot.

—No se lo vas a contar a nadie, ¿verdad? —La latina no recibía respuesta, la verdad es que Jade jamás se imaginó que Tori podía ser lesbiana, por mucho tiempo estuvo convencida de que moría por robarse a su novio, conoció a más de dos de los suyos y cuando Alce vino de Canadá, poco le faltó para abalanzarse sobre él.

"Tal vez es bisexual" —pensó mientras servía el licor.

—¿Jade? No se lo vas a contar a nadie, ¿verdad? —Tori suplicaba con su tono de voz.

—Pero, haz tenido novios —dijo acercándole el tequila y sentándose nuevamente a su par en el sillón.

—¿Y qué con eso? —Tori se viró para verla, tomando el vaso y reposándolo con su mano sobre su pierna.

—Haz tenido sexo con por lo menos uno de ellos, recuerdo cuando te encontré comprando condones en la farmacia.

—No me lo recuerdes, ¿quieres? Es tan vergonzoso.

—Entonces eres bisexual.

—No. —Negó resignada—. Me gustan las mujeres, solo las mujeres —dijo la latina haciéndole honor a su descendencia y tomó todo el vaso de un solo sorbo.

—Ajá… Entonces antes estabas, "¿confundida?".

—No sé, no me sentía mal con ellos, pero nunca sentí nada… especial.

—Ajá… Entonces te gusta una chica —Tori asintió nuevamente y tomando la botella de la mesa se sirvió otro trago—. Y tienes miedo a que te rechace, eso es lo que te tiene tan mal.

—Algo así.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó tomando el trago hasta medio vaso.

—No te lo puedo decir.

—Vamos Vega, solo dilo.

—No, es personal… no puedo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que la conozco? —bebió el resto del tequila y se sirvió su segundo trago.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo es?

—¿Quieres una descripción?

—Sí, si no quieres decirme el nombre, por lo menos dime qué te gusta de ella —la morena entrecerró los ojos mirando hacia una esquina y sonrío justo antes de empezar.

—Es... es muy peculiar, se nota que es muy independiente y determinada, es muy inteligente, pero sobre todo perspicaz —le contaba y Jade cada vez se ponía más nerviosa—, es original y le encanta la buena música, es deshinibida y hermosa, tiene unos ojos preciosos y unos labios rojos que perfilan su rostro tan bien…

—Tori… —Jade dudo en continuar y para armarse de valor se bebió su segundo trago de un solo golpe— No… no te gusto yo… ¿verdad?

—¡¿Qué?! No, Jade no eres tú… eres muy hermosa, sí, pero no eres tú quién me gusta. —Jade sintió un inmediato alivio y soltó un suspiro, no sabía que iba a hacer si resultaba que era ella el objeto de la obsesión de su no-amiga.

—Okey, bien… pero, si no soy yo… —Se detuvo comprendiendo que la única chica peculiar, inteligente, hermosa que ambas conocían, aparte de ella, era…

—¿Cat? ¿Te gusta Cat?

—¡No se lo digas! Sé que no me corresponde y no voy a tratar de conquistarla o algo por el estilo.

—¿Por qué no? Si alguien te gusta tienes que hacer el intento.

—No, no pretendo hacer el ridículo con una chica que es heterosexual, además es mi amiga y prefiero que nada cambie.

—Sí como no, ¿entonces por qué llevas más de dos semanas como un zombie por el mundo?

—No es verdad.

—¡Oh, sí que lo es! Ya ni siquiera te arreglas cuando te vistes.

—No he estado de ánimo.

—Por eso, porque no le has aclarado lo que sientes —insistió e insistió con el tema, le dio mil vueltas a las excusas de la latina haciéndola dudar el por qué nunca le dijo nada a la chica que le gusta, hasta que finalmente Jade le dijo:

—Cat… no es tan hétero como crees.

—¿Disculpa?

—Okey, no debería decirte esto, pero… hace dos veranos, cuando teníamos quince años, conoció a una chica que trabajaba en una tienda de discos. Pasamos casi las vacaciones enteras en el centro comercial porque Cat estaba embobada por ella, la veía y suspiraba, se ofrecía para ayudarle a acomodar las repisas, hasta le escribió un maldito poema.

—Quieres decir que…

—Definitivamente es bisexual, aunque diga que Bonny era "solo" una amiga y que "solo" quería ayudar —decía Jade citando con los dedos.

—Cat está soltera, sabemos que le gustan las chicas, ustedes son amigas… ya tenemos la mitad del problema resuelto.

—¿Qué? No, no, no. No hay nada que resolver, yo no voy a decirle a Cat que me gusta.

—Lo harás y afrontarás la respuesta que sea. Solo así puedes volver al mundo de los vivos.

—Y qué si ya no quiere ser mi amiga.

—Eso no sucederá.

—No puedes afirmarlo.

—Claro que sí, es mi mejor amiga, yo lo sé, no te ignorará —respondió Jade tomando ya su cuarto trago—, además, hace un par de meses la descubrí revoloteando por alguien y ahora que lo pienso, pudiste ser tú. ¿Ves? Tenemos que hacer algo para confirmarlo.

Ambas siguieron con la conversación y los planes para conquistar a su pequeña y pelirroja amiga. Como nunca, encontraron en esa noche cierta complicidad. Pudo ser que finalmente se hacían amigas… o quizá el efecto del alcohol, pero sin duda, se creó un vínculo que aún no se pueden explicar.

—¿Así que no has besado a una chica en tu vida?… Vega, eso es triste… triste, ni siquiera me dan ganas de burlarme.

—Gracias por recordarme mi falta de experiencia, levanta taaanto mi ánimooo.

—Ja, ja, ja… estoy tratando de convencerte de que te la juegues por mi mejor amiga y al mismo tiempo cargándote con si lograrás hacerlo o no… ¡ja! —decía ya en la octava ronda que bebían con la latina, ambas recostadas en el piso viendo al techo— ¡Ya! tengo un plan.

—Debiste haberte hecho planeadora… ¡pfff!

—¡Tonta!

—Ya, ya, ya, deja de llorar muercielaguito, ¿cuál es tu malditamente genial plan?… Habla, habla, habla, habla, habla…

—¡Cá-lla-te! Mi plan es perrrrfecto, no hagas que lo olvidé… —Jade balbuseaba tratando de encontrar un poco de coherencia—. Mierda, lo olvidé.

—Ja, ja, ja… de _planeadora_ a lancha…

—¡Ya! Lo recordé… Es tu primer beso, así que tiene que ser perrrfecto. Obligaremos a Cat a que te bese sin peros.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?

—Fácil, fácil. Haremos amigo secreto para el viernes y tú tienes que apoyarme, ¿entendido?

—Nadie quiere hacer amigo secretooooooooo, ¡nadieeeee!

—¡Por eso mismo tienes que apoyarme boba!, y ya deja de hablar como si estuvieras vomitando vocales… Borracha.

—Ya, ya, ya… nunca más, lo juuuuuuuuro.

—Saldremos a comprarte algo increíble para que lo uses esa noche y tú serás mi amiga secreta, así que búscame unas lindas tijeras para compensarme por toda mi ayuda.

—Confiaré en ti, muercielaguito.

—¡Deja de decirme así! Sé que amas mi plan.

—Es perrrrrrrrrfecto —dijo la latina burlándose de su nueva amiga que, al intentar levantarse del piso, falló exponencialmente.

—Creo que mejor nos quedamos aquí en la sala. Igual mi papá no está en casa y no va a llegar, o venir, o regresar o volver hasta el fin de semana.

—Mhmm —respondió Tori cerrando los ojos del cansancio y así terminó la noche de ese martes. Con dos cómplices tras una conquista que no necesitaba ser conquistada.

Regresando al día de hoy, Tori iba probándose ya por el tercer vestido que habían comprado la tarde anterior.

—No me gusta el azul, insisto en que uses el verde navidad.

—Está bien. —Tori salió nuevamente con el vestido elegido—. Entonces este, ¿cómo me veo?

—Te ves bien, ¿cómo me veo yo?

—Hermosa, como siempre.

—Tori, deja de lanzarme piropos, ¡ya te dije que no te voy a besar!

—¡Aj! No se puede ser atenta contigo.

—¿Lista? —preguntó la gótica poniéndose de pie y tomando la bolsa de regalo que había dejado sobre el velador. Tori hizo lo mismo con la caja tijeras antiguas que había encontrado en un mercado de pulgas días atrás—. Vámonos, que se nos hace tarde y yo odio llegar atrasada a la casa de mis suegros; ya me odian lo suficiente como para añadir otra "cualidad" que sacarme en cara.

—Seguro que si les llevas una botella de tequila y la beben juntos, te encontrarán adorable.

—¡Que dejes de decirme cosas… amables! ¡No te voy a besar!

—Ni que quisiera tus labios, murcielaguito.

—Te morirías por ellos y ¡deja de llamarme así!

Veinte minutos después,s estacionaban el auto a las afueras de la casa de Beck y entraron saludando a todos, en especial a los papás de su amigo que se encontraban en la cocina ayudando a preparar la cena.

Ya todos estaban ahí, sin embargo (a pesar de que estaban puntuales), el hecho de que Jade fuera la última en llegar la hizo acreedora a un bufido molesto de la mamá de su novio, como siempre.

Todos lucían espectaculares esa noche. Robbie fue con un ameno suéter navideño de pac-man y un corbatín negro que lo hacía lucir como todo un hipster, Andre con un terno informal color negro y una camisa roja abierta tres botones, Beck se había puesto un jean verde apretado, una camiseta blanca con el cuello muy amplio y alrededor un pañuelo color crema con diseños verdes claro, sobre su cabeza una boina color café, que lo hacía lucir muy intelectual. Jade llevaba su vestido negro de vuelos, combinado con unos zapatos negros de taco con suela roja que le daban un toque especial, Tori con un vestido verde de tiras que iba muy pegado a su figura y la hacía ver navideña, y Cat, completamente adorable con su vestido rojo.

—Te ves increíble, ¿sabes? Ese vestido rojo resalta mucho tu cabello y tus ojos.

—Gracias Tori —dijo la pequeña con un ligero rubor—, tú también te ves muy bien, estás muy bonita y combinamos perfecto, tenemos todos los colores navideños. —Ambas sonrieron con tal observación y por un segundo la morena captó unos ojos azules que las perseguían a todo lado, Jade estaba a lo lejos, levantando el pulgar con su mano, celebrando con Tori la interacción que estaba teniendo con Cat.

—Y, ¿cómo sigues de tu golpe? ¿Mejor?

—Un poco nada más, me duele mucho y no pude traer mis orejas de reno.

—Lo siento, sé que adoras verte acorde a la fecha.

—Sí, mi hermano me dijo que hubiese lucido muy bien con mi vestido, pero que siendo un delicioso caramelo es suficiente.

—¿Caramelo? —preguntó sin esperar respuesta, sabía perfectamente a que se refería—. Tiene razón, te ves hermosa así.

Los hoyos de sus cachetes empezaron a marcarse en su rostro y los pómulos de su amiga también, las dos estaban secretamente embobadas la una con la otra, sin poder ser más directas y decir que ambas estaban perdiendo la razón en esos momentos.

—Chicos, la cena está lista —los llamó Beck desde el otro extremo de la sala, siguiéndolos hacia el comedor que estaba completamente vestido para las fiestas.

Un mantel color burdeos con diseños navideños muy sutiles en un tono más oscuro, velas con ramas de muérdago alrededor dividiendo la mesa en tres partes, las servilletas blancas con bordados de copos de nieve en las esquinas y pequeños regalos que la señora Oliver había comprado para los chicos. Eran unos chocolates en forma de árbol de navidad.

Los papás de Beck se excusaron dejándolos solos y los chicos continuaron con un brindis con cidra de manzana hecha artesanalmente por su hermano mayor.

—Antes de empezar, quiero decirles que me siento muy honrado de tenerlos en mi casa este año y que, a pesar de que es la última navidad antes de salir de la escuela, espero que todos podamos continuar esta tradición que empezó ya hace más de tres años.

—Seria genial poder seguir haciéndolo, después de todo, volveremos a casa por las fiestas todos loa años —mencionó Andre regresando a ver a sus amigos.

—Sí, no podemos dejar de vernos cuando tengamos oportunidad —añadió Robbie, que por suerte dejó a Rex sentado en la silla de la entrada.

—Gracias por tenernos en tu casa, Beck —dijo Tori levantando su copa.

—Gracias a ustedes por la amistad y… disfruten la comida.

Empezaron a chocar delicadamente sus copas sin dejar un solo intercambio entre cada uno de ellos, bebieron un sorbo y se dispusieron a comer.

Toda la mesa estaba llena de diferentes platos típicos _Guajarati_, por un lado unos sabrosos _Bajri no Rotlo _que son unos panes integrales tostados que servían como acompañamiento al sin número de salsas y curry; dos tipos de arroz, por un lado un _Biranj_ que se hace al vapor con un poco de azafrán, azúcar y frutas secas y para los que no gustaban de los platos dulces un _Khatta-Mittha Bhaat_ que es cocido con patatas y especias.

También tenían algunos acompañamientos y platos vegetarianos basados en varios tipos de papa y muchas otras delicias, como un _Aam Shrikhand_ de postre_,_ que en palabras simples es un mouse de mango.

No se puede negar que, aunque no cenaron el tradicional pavo de navidad, la comida había estado espléndida y todos se saciaron hasta más no poder.

Se levantaron a descansar un rato en la sala de estar mientras conversaban de las locuras de la escuela y se reían de cosas sin sentido.

En todo esto Cat y Tori habían no solo compartido la cena sentadas a la par, pero también lo hacían es ese momento de relajamiento, hasta que una Jade muy emocionada dijo:

—Es hora de repartir los regalos.

—¡Sí! —dijo Cat.

—Tú vas al final, empezaremos con Beck —mencionó la gótica ejecutando su plan, sacando un puchero de la pequeña.

—Bien —Se levantó su novio y se dirigió al árbol donde habían dejado todos sus presentes, tomó una bolsa azul brillante y acerándose a Andre se la entregó—. Hermano, espero que te guste. —Andre le dio un abrazo poniéndose de pie y se apuró a abrirlo.

—¿Un libro? Pensé que nosotros teníamos que hacer los regalos.

—Yo lo hice, mira —dijo el moreno acercándose y desatando la tira de cuero que cubría el empastado—. Recolecté todas las partituras de las canciones que has compuesto en Hollywood Arts y las uní en un cuaderno. Yo mismo hice la portada de cuero y el cocido de las hojas.

—Wow Beck… esto es… increíble —respondía su amigo quedándose sin palabras ojeando las páginas.

Entonces, Cat empezó a preocuparse de que su regalo no haya sido muy original o el mejor. Después de todo Tori nunca había comido esa tarta antes, que tal si no le gustaba el sabor.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó Jade al verla fruncir el ceño.

—No lo sé.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tal vez mi regalo… es un pésimo regalo.

—Ven conmigo —ambas se levantaron a una esquina mientras el resto de chicos continuaban con el intercambio.

—¿Que le hiciste?

—Unos pastelillos de Terciopelo Rojo.

—Ajá… ¿y qué tienen de malo?

—¡Qué nunca los ha comido antes! ¿Y si los odia? Yo necesito que los ame entiendes, es muy importante.

—¿Si sabías que no los ha probado, por qué los hiciste entonces?

—Por que el otro día me dijo que últimamente le gustan mucho las cosas dulces, pequeñas y rojas… y pues yo pensé que sería una idea genial.

Jade no pudo contener una pequeña risa y procedió a explicarle a lo que, su amiga en cuestión, se había referido.

—Espera Cat, por qué es tan importante para ti que a Tori le agrade tu regalo.

—Jade… yo… a mi…

—¿Te gusta Tori? —preguntó, pero aunque la pelirroja no dio una respuesta concreta, lo sabía, había confirmado sus sospechas tan solo con esas pocas palabras y la intranquilidad de su amiga.

—Cat, Tori no quería decir en realidad que le gustan los dulces.

—Pero…

—No, emm… a ver, te lo pongo de esta forma —dijo viendo a sus amigos aún concentrados en revisar las partituras de Andre y la camiseta pintada a mano que le había regalado él a Robbie con la cara de Rex—. Cuando ves a Beck que postre te viene a la mente.

—Pues, un budín de caramelo —contestó sin entender a donde iba su amiga con todo esto.

—¿Andre?

—Mmm, un delicioso brownie, con almendras encima.

—Okey… ¿Robbie?

—¡Una gelatina de manzana! —Jade se mofó con esta ultima respuesta.

—Qué tal Tori y yo, que seríamos.

—Bueno tú un rico helado de limón, por lo blanca y lo amarg… agradable, además te encanta el frío —dijo tratando de arreglar la situación era evidente que Jade se había dado cuenta de lo que iba a decir, pero no le importaba, tenía razón—. Y Tori, pues ella sería un magnífico mouse de maracuyá, porque ya sabes, ella es latina y los latinos son siempre muy apasionados y la maracuyá es la fruta de la pasión…

—Bien, bien —la detenía antes de que continúe eternamente—. ¿Y tu que postre serías?

—Yo… mmm…

—Vamos Cat, lo sabes, solo dilo.

—Una Tarta de Terciopelo Rojo —y fue ahí que inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que Jade quería decirle. Abrió muy grande los ojos y se quedó paralizada.

—Sí, lo sé, ustedes dos… se gustan, esto realmente se puso interesante.

—¿Y tú lo sabías?

—Me enteré hace poco, pero podemos hablar de eso después. Ahora, tu regalo.

—Mira a Andre con su libro, Robbie con su camiseta, Beck con una varita de mago hecha a mano por Robbie, ¿y yo?… este el peor regalo.

—Dale dos entonces —dijo Jade al mismo tiempo que uno de los chicos las llamaba de vuelta a los sillones para continuar el intercambio.

—Solo sigue la corriente y tus instintos —la gótica instruyó a su amiga— Ven. —Jade se acercó hasta su regalo se lo entregó a Cat.

—Espero que lo aproveches y lo disfrutes. —Cat aun estaba nerviosa por lo que acababa de descubrir y abrió el presente con cuidado revelando un sombrero de Santa Claus que tenía algo muy particular en la punta de arriba.

—¿Un gorro con un muérdago? —dijo emocionado Robbie al verlo.

—Tú, quieto… solo Cat puede decidir con quién usarlo y a quién darle un beso —le advirtió Jade apuntándole con el dedo.

Al escuchar lo del beso entendió exactamente el plan de su amiga, se puso el gorro tomando la canasta de pastelillos y con una sonrisa enorme se acercó hasta Tori.

—Tienes dos regalos pero primero este —Y le entregó su presente.

—¡Vaya! —dijo descubriendo 9 perfectos cupcakes decorados con su característica cubierta blanca y con grageas de caramelo rojo en forma de estrellas—. Genial, quería probarlos desde que hablamos ese día. Gracias Cat… eres muy dulce, estoy segura que están deliciosos.

—Lo están, pero aún tienes otro regalo —dijo alzando la vista a la punta de su rojo gorro.

Por un segundo Tori regresó a ver a Jade y esta le decía únicamente con los labios: "_Bésala, está bien_", mientras hacía un signo de okey on los dedos.

La latina se armó de valor y se acercó un poco más.

—¿Estás segura que quieres usar tu regalo en mi? —La pequeña únicamente asintió y, remojándose los labios, tomó a su amiga suavemente del rostro acercándola hasta que la distancia se agotó.

Fue un beso muy tierno de parte de las dos chicas. Jade tenía una sonrisa hasta el fin del mundo de ver que su plan resultó a la perfección, Beck y Andre aplaudían y Robbie se quedó congelado con la boca abierta hasta el piso. Rex seguramente reía desde su asiento y cuando finalmente terminó, se dieron un corto beso más, olvidándose de todo lo que las rodeaba.

—¡Ujum, ujum! —Jade interrumpía el momento con toda la _sutileza_ que la caracteriza—. Luego encuentran donde terminar esta "adorable" sesión, ahora quiero mi regalo.

Tori se separó y llevando su bolsa de papel negro brillante con un lazo rojo enorme, se la entregó con un abrazo que aprovechó para darle las gracias al oído.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Tijeras!

—No se vale, compraste ese regalo —protestaba Robbie que todavía estaba muy confundido y molesto por lo que acababa de ver.

—No, el que yo hice es una carta que está dentro de la caja, las tijeras son simplemente una… deuda pendiente —dijo dándole un guiño.

—Vega, ya te lo he dicho mil veces. No me coquetees, no te voy a besar, ahí tienes a Cat para eso.

—¡Lee la carta! —dijo Andre emocionado.

—¡No! —saltó Tori evitando que sucediera—. Es personal.

—La leeré en casa —contestó guardándola nuevamente.

—¿Qué tal estuvo todo? —preguntaban los padres de Beck que una vez más se unían al grupo para ver que tal iba la velada.

Los chicos mostraron sus regalos, Robbie se puso inmediatamente su camiseta, tomó a Rex y empezó a hacer bromas; Beck jugaba a hacer trucos con su varita; Andre seguía curioseando su cuaderno; Tori se sentó a lado de Cat y probó su "segundo" pastelillo de la noche. Estuvo realmente delicioso, un poco menos que el primero, pero con un toque especial por quién los había hecho.

Jade aprovechó que todos estaban distraídos y se sentó e uno de los sillones a solas para leer la carta que Tori le había escrito.

«Jade:

»Debo decir que desde siempre, quise lo que tuvimos el martes. Compartir contigo una amistad, un buen rato conversando, riendo, haciendo estupideces como bebernos más de media botella de tequila mientras hablábamos de quién nos trae locas.

»Gracias… por todo, por esta noche que, aunque aún no sé si saldrá bien, seguramente será la mejor noche con amigos que tuve en la vida, porque finalmente siento que puedo contarte como una.

»Estos días han sido extraños y al no haber tenido una oportunidad como esta antes, ahora la aprovecho para decirte cuanto te aprecio y te admiro, eres una mujer de muchas facetas, una gran amiga para Cat, una fiel e intensa novia para Beck y una talentosa _planeadora_.

»Si todo sale acorde al plan, quiero que sepas que cuidaré de Cat por sobre todas las cosas. Jamás la lastimaré a propósito y evitaré cualquier ocasión que pueda hacerlo sin querer.

»Sé que seguramente estarás como perro guardián con nosotras, porque ella es tu mejor amiga, pero no tendrás nada de que preocuparte conmigo.

»Espero que las cosas mejoren aun más entre nosotras, muercielaguito.

»Eres una hermosa y gran mujer… ¡Y no quiero besarte!

»Feliz navidad Grinch.

»Tori»

Todo salió definitivamente acorde al plan, pero lo más importante es que estaban juntos, una última navidad antes de empezar un futuro incierto y ese fue el regalo más perfecto que todos pudieron recibir este año… La amistad.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor: <strong>Esto es gracioso pero en realidad no se como sentirme con este fic… me gusta pero… es extraño. Tal vez porque ya es la segunda noche que no puedo dormir del todo bien y se siente raro XD.

Bueno, ahora que podemos hablar un poco ustedes y yo, gracias por leer siempre es bueno tenerlos por aquí. También quería contarles que como estoy terminando el año laboral seguramente no suba nada del VCC u otra cosa hasta la semana entrante.

Si les gustó, lo odiaron, les pareció normal, cualquier cosa o lo que sea están invitados a dejarme sus comentarios en la cajita de review, si no quieren gastar más de un par de segundos déjenme una ":)" o una ":(", será suficiente para mi.

¡Suerte y adior!


	4. El día después de navidad

****El día después de navidad  
><strong>**Reto publicado: 15 de diciembre de 2014  
>Ship: Bade<p>

* * *

><p>Escrito como parte del Victorious Christmas Challenge (VCC)<p>

**Disclamer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>—Lo siento Beck, sé que Jade está enferma y querías ir a casa con anticipación para pasar la noche juntos, pero...<p>

—Lo sé, John. La película es importante y era el único día disponible para grabar esa escena —dijo el moreno, tratando de hacer sentir mejor a su compañero de trabajo y director de su último proyecto cinematográfico—. Tranquilo, además, nadie podía predecir que habrían tantos problemas con los vuelos… precisamente hoy.

—Los únicos con destino a Los Ángeles cancelados… Hmm —Suspiraba entre risas el hombre de treinta y cinco años, mientras estiraba sus piernas y se ponía más cómodo en esa abarrotada sala de espera—. Tenemos una suerte de porquería, amigo mío.

—Por lo menos nosotros esperamos el avión de reemplazo, los pasajeros de la otra aerolínea tendrán que quedarse hasta el viernes. —Le siguió Beck, acomodando su nuca en el respaldar del asiento.

Era miércoles, 24 de diciembre, víspera de Navidad y ellos se encontraban atorados en el aeropuerto de Nueva York después de una grabación llena de desastres.

Todo inicio hace poco más de un mes, cuando la actriz principal del filme, Nina Dobrev, cayó enferma de gravedad y fue internada para tratar una severa infección pulmonar; resultado directo de haber permanecido bajo la helada nieve de invierno por dos noches de rodaje.

Todas sus escenas fueron re programadas para cuando el tratamiento terminara y ella estuviese recuperada del todo, lo que implicaba que, tanto el elenco como el equipo, debían volver a la gran manzana justo la semana previa a fiestas de fin de año.

La mala suerte continuó, cuando se les informó que la demolición de la casa antigua (en la que se había realizado la grabación del resto de escenas), se llevaría acabo el 26 de diciembre sin falta.

La producción se había retrasado lo suficiente como para empezar a generar gastos extra, así que no existía la posibilidad de buscar otra locación y volver a grabar las escenas pasadas. La filmación debía retomarse con urgencia y terminar máximo ese miércoles al medio día.

Los que más sufrieron los ajustes de cronograma fueron Nina, John y Beck, que eran los únicos de la producción que vivían en Los Ángeles y viajaban a casa para festejar con sus seres queridos, todos los demás tenían compromisos en la misma ciudad o en Nueva Jersey, que no quedaba a más de dos horas de recorrido en auto.

«_Informamos que en primer avión de reemplazo para el vuelo 730 de Aloft Airlines, estará llegando en, aproximadamente, dos horas. _

_»Todos los pasajeros con prioridad estarán abordando por la puerta número nueve_», se escuchaba por el alto parlante.

—¡Dos horas más! —se quejó el director.

—Da gracias que tenemos asientos VIP y tomamos el primer avión, de lo contrario, seguro estaríamos viajando no más temprano de la media noche —añadió la actriz.

—Ya con este retraso, llegaremos casi a las once de la noche a Los Ángeles —dijo Beck.

Solo espero que mi familia me guarde un poco de pavo —se burló John—. Seguramente llegaré a lavar platos.

Los tres rieron y se dispusieron a dormir hasta que tuvieran que abordar. Un poco más de una hora después el teléfono del moreno comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo.

—¿Aló? —preguntaba Beck, despertando con un tono de llamada aterrador, que no podía pertenecerle a nadie más que a Jade.

—Hey, ¿ya estás abordando? —inquirió su novia, lo esperaba a más tardar a las ocho de la noche para asistir a la cena navideña en casa de los Oliver, lo que definitivamente no sucedería. Beck se levantó y trató de buscar un lugar más reservado para hablar.

—Hola bebé. No, aun no —respondía mientras chocaba con un par de personas en los pasillos—. Más o menos en una media hora deberían llamarnos.

—¿Dónde estás? Casi no te oigo.

—En la sala de espera, pero hay más de ciento veinte personas cansadas y niños corriendo por todo el lugar.

—Así escucho. Por ahí hay un engendro que, realmente, está pidiendo a gritos que lo maten.

—Jade… —protestó con gracia—. Es un hermoso pequeño, ¿sabes? Colorado, con el pelo naranja… debe tener unos dos meses, no más.

—Una zanahoria con pulmones —dijo mientras terminaba de recortar la silueta de esa tarjeta navideña que llevaba horas haciendo—. ¡Espera! ¡Descubrimos al nuevo Ed Sheeran! ¡Róbatelo!

—Muy graciosa, ¿qué haces?

—Termino de decorar tu regalo, el único que recibirás este año por portarte tan mal y dejarme sola en noche buena.

—¿No vas a ir a la cena?

—¿Yo? ¿Sola en la casa de tus padres, con toda la familia que me detesta?... No gracias, prefiero quedarme y reposar.

—Tienes razón, no es una buena idea —confirmó el chico, esquivando a un par de niños que jugaban a las escondidas tras sus piernas—. ¿Persiste el malestar?

—Algo así.

—¿Qué te dijo el doctor, ya sabe qué es?

—Sí, ya le puso nombre a la infección —respondió dejando ese _único regalo_ en el árbol—. Me recetó reposo y una alimentación balanceada y me dijo que "eventualmente" me sentiría mejor.

—Siento no poder estar ahí haciendo reposo contigo, este día ha sido un desastre.

«_Pasajeros del primer avión de reemplazo del vuelo 730 de Aloft Airlines, favor abordar por la puerta nueve_».

—Nos están llamando ahora, voy a colgar. Te envío un mensaje antes de despegar, ¿está bien?

—Finalmente —exclamó aliviada—, espero tu mensaje bebé, suerte y salúdame a Nina y a John.

Beck presionó el botón rojo de su pantalla y trató de regresar rápidamente a su puesto pero se vio interrumpido por la familia _Weasly_. Bueno, no eran los _Weasly_ que todos conocemos; eso sí, la familia completa tenía aquel característico cabello tan particular. El padre, la madre y sus dos retoños, todos haciendo honor al color naranja.

—¿Tú eres Beck Oliver? —preguntaba la hija mayor, que debía tener aproximadamente unos doce años.

—Sí, soy yo, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Idy.

—¿Idy? —respondió Beck con curiosidad—. Es un nombre muy peculiar.

—Viene de Idina, como Idina Menzel, la que canta…

—Let it go, lo sé —rió el moreno junto con la pequeña que ya tenía los cachetes casi tan rojos como su cabello—. Mi novia trabajó con ella en Broadway, ¿sabías?

—¿Jade?

—Ajá.

—Tienes suerte, tu novia es muy, muy bonita.

—Gracias, lo sé.

—Amor, deja al joven que siga, seguramente está por abordar. —Interrumpía la madre.

—Sí —saludó haciendo una veña—, nos vemos adentro del avión…

—¡Espera! ¿Podemos sacarnos una foto? Nosotros tenemos que esperar al siguiente vuelo.

—¿Pero?… —preguntó sorprendido, se suponía que el primer vuelo llevaría a todas las personas con preferencia, especialmente familias con niños pequeños.

—No salimos en el sorteo —aclaraba la madre—. Tendremos que esperar al siguiente avión.

Beck por supuesto dudó que la mujer se encontrara en lo correcto, así que se acercó a la recepción e hizo las averiguaciones del caso.

—¿Me está diciendo que apenas cincuenta personas de clase económica viajan en este vuelo y los otros treinta son VIP?

—Son decisiones ejecutivas señor Oliver, no podemos hacer nada más.

—¡Qué tal tener un poco de compasión! Es una familia con un bebé recién nacido.

—¿Pasó algo? Ya estamos en el segundo llamado —preguntó Nina acercándose al mostrador.

—Pasa que esa familia no va a viajar en este vuelo porque no salieron "beneficiados" en el sorteo y tendrán que esperar por lo menos dos horas más.

—¿Te refieres al bizcocho de caramelo que no ha parado de llorar toda la tarde? —preguntó con dulzura regresando ver al sollozante bebé.

—La única manera de que ellos puedan viajar en este vuelo es que encontráramos tres asientos en primera clase para intercambiarlos con los suyos —dijo la mujer indignada, pero estaba atada de manos por sus superiores.

Para eso, John ya se había unido a los chicos y había escuchado la explicación de la representante de la aerolínea.

Nina regresó a ver a ambos amigos y, alzando los hombros, dijo: —Es Navidad…

—Jade me va a matar.

—No te matará viejo. Te cortará en mil pedazos, pero te dejará vivo para que la compenses en año nuevo.

Suspirando fuerte los tres viraron a la asistente y le dijeron al mismo tiempo que hiciera el cambio de asientos.

Mientras se realizaba el papeleo final, los actores se tomaban las deseadas fotos con Idy y su hermano Noel (el pequeño bebé). Apenas se despidieron de la familia, Beck procedió a esconderse en una esquina de la sala de espera para realizar la llamada a su expectante novia.

—Bebé, lamento no haberte llamado antes, pero surgió un inconveniente y…

—No me lo digas… aplazaron otra vez el vuelo.

—Algo así… —El moreno cerró los ojos, esperando recibir una reprimenda.

—Así que cediste tu puesto a la zanahoria.

—Sí… ¡Espera! ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Pues… "Idy" acaba de mandarme un tweet con su foto, agradeciéndome el gesto.

—¿Te lo agradece a ti?

—Definitivamente sabe como funciona el mundo —dijo con una gran sonrisa al ver a su novio (del cual había pasado separada por los últimos diez días), sosteniendo en el aire a ese pequeño.

—Lo siento, Jade.

—No lo hagas, está bien… Además, te ves realmente adorable con la zanahoria.

Conversaron por unos minutos más, hasta que el moreno se vio obligado a colgar tras la insistencia de sus amigos para ir en busca de comida, habían pasado en ese lugar desde las dos de la tarde y sus cuerpos pedían clemencia. El problema era que el aeropuerto estaba completamente abarrotado con tantos vuelos retrasados que no había lugar en ninguno de los restaurantes y hacer fila en los puestos de comida rápida parecía imposible.

«(a)JadeWest Guárdame comida :( Es imposible encontrar algo en este lugar», enviaba un tweet público a su novia, tratando de pasar el tiempo.

«(a)BeckOliver Lo siento bebé, pero tengo un hambre voraz esta noche», respondía con una foto de un plato vacío y los cubiertos cruzados sobre el mismo.

De repente empezó a sonar su teléfono con notificaciones de los fans, así que lo desactivó inmediatamente, lo que le obligaba a revisar manualmente si Jade había escrito algo más.

—Ustedes dos, siempre volviendo locos a los adolescentes —se burlaba John. —¿Sabías que hay una aplicación de mensajería privada llamado Whatsapp? No hace falta exponer la vida personal.

—Vamos, es divertido. Solo damos un buen fanservice.

—Por eso es que son una pareja tan aclamada, se muestran tal cual al público —dijo Nina, dándoles crédito.

—Lo que únicamente los perjudicará cuando terminen —afirmaba John—. Yo odio las redes sociales, no traen más que problemas.

—No terminaremos, Jade y yo hemos estado juntos por más de diez años, nos entendemos y sabemos que esto va para largo.

—La verdad sea dicha, no hay quién le pueda tener más paciencia que tú… y no hay mujer que pueda amarte más que ella —insistió la actriz, que además era su buena amiga—. Ustedes están destinados a estar juntos.

—¡Gracias! —Le regresó una sonrisa—. De eso estoy seguro.

—Disculpe. —Interrumpía un chico con un uniforme de mesero— ¿Señor Beck Oliver?

—Sí, el mismo.

—Soy Tomás Davis, jefe de meseros de _The Palm Bar & Grill. _Tenemos una mesa esperándolos en nuestro restaurante.

—¿Perdón? Estuvimos ahí hace no más de veinte minutos y no habían mesas libres.

—A petición de su novia, el gerente preparó un arreglo especial para ustedes —informó el muchacho pidiéndoles que lo siguieran.

Beck sacó inmediatamente su teléfono y verificó las actualizaciones de Twitter.

«(a)ThePalmBarAndGrill Sé que es una noche complicada, pero si me ayudan con una mesa para 3 en el aeropuerto JFK-NY será la mejor noche buena».

«(a)JadeWest Nos complace ayudarle con esta solicitud, denos unos minutos para organizarnos y le informaremos por interno».

—Las ventajas del fanservice —dijo el moreno, enseñando el celular a su incrédulo amigo mientras caminaban hacia el restaurante.

—Tienes razón… ¡Ahora es que entiendo todo! No la dejes ir nunca amigo, nunca… amo a tu novia —dijo John acariciándose inconscientemente el estómago, estaba muerto de hambre como sus otros dos compañeros.

Al llegar, los hicieron pasar a un área reservada con grandes ventanales, que dejaban ver la ciudad a lo lejos, una apacible iluminación y una mesa improvisada, pero muy bien decorada, que los hacía sentir en ambiente.

Se habían colocado tres puestos y en donde debía ir el cuarto, se encontraba una computadora portátil con una ansiosa Jade West en video llamada.

—Tengo que darte crédito por esto mi estimada —decía el director mientras se colocaba la servilleta en el regazo—. Lograste más con un tweet que yo en diez minutos de suplicarle a todo el mundo.

—No sé que esperas para dejarme producir tu nueva película —dijo la gótica presuntuosamente—. Si esto no te convence de mis habilidades, no sé que más puedo hacer.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, te lo aseguro —respondió John.

El chef llegó para presentarse y comentarles que estaba preparando un platillo especial dada la ocasión y les obsequió una exquisita botella de vino para acompañar la comida.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, todo a punto, una conversación de lo más amena y Beck completamente complacido de por lo menos compartir de esta manera con su novia y sus amigos. No había sido para nada una "mala" noche buena.

«_Pasajeros del segundo avión de reemplazo para el vuelo 730…_», escucharon a la interlocutora hacer el llamado para abordar, cuando caminaban por el pasillo de regreso a la sala de espera y se apresuraron a hacer el registro.

El avión se fue llenando de a poco y aunque no fue el vuelo más cómodo, lo disfrutaron escuchando y cantando villancicos con un grupo de coristas que viajaban con ellos, a unas pocas filas enfrente.

Tocaron tierra Californiana a eso de las cuatro de la mañana y por ser una fecha tan especial, los vehículos de transporte escaseaban en toda la ciudad, por lo que decidieron compartir taxi para apresurar su llegada a casa. Beck fue el último del recorrido así que estuvo cruzando el portal con los rayos del sol apareciendo en el horizonte.

Respiró profundamente y el olor del ciprés natural invadió sus pulmones. Dejó sus maletas en la entrada y se acercó a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua, antes de subir a encontrarse con esa increíble mujer de los ojos azules que tanto extrañaba.

El árbol seguía encendido y el parpadeo de las luces lo hipnotizó por algunos minutos, hasta que notó el _único regalo_ que Jade la había preparado, era una tarjeta que se sostenía entreabierta entre las ramas.

La tomó por instinto y vio un gracioso intento de dibujo de un árbol blanco sobre una cartulina negra; estaba singularmente doblada con el mensaje escondido por partes en cada doblez.

El moreno empezó a abrirla y a leer parte por parte.

«Hoy es un día especial…

»…uno que muchas veces pasa desapercibido…

»…el trabajo y las responsabilidades, nos quitan la magia de celebrar juntos…

»…en familia, tú y yo…

»…No importa que tan lejos te encuentres, siempre estás aquí conmigo, te amo…

»…Feliz navidad…»

»…»

No supo como reaccionar al terminar de leerla, sobretodo lo que los últimos tres puntos decían. Mil sentimientos encontrados saltaron por su cuerpo y se apresuró a subir a su habitación. Entró con cuidado, Jade dormía placenteramente, cubierta por una cobija roja con copos de nieve.

Se sacó los zapatos, se cambió rápidamente de mudada y se acostó a las espaldas de su novia, abrazándola muy fuerte.

—Llegaste —dijo ella entre sueños.

—Acabo de entrar hace unos minutos —susurró reposando su quijada sobre su hombro, dándole un par de besos tiernos en su cuello descubierto—. ¿Así que la infección ya tiene nombre? —rió al verla sonreír, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

—Tiene dos.

—Así vi en la tarjeta… —confesó el moreno apegándose aún más para decir con un murmuro—: Feliz navidad… mamá.

—Dios, suena tan extraño.

—Un poco nada más —suspiró completamente feliz—. Ojalá tengan tus ojos.

—Aj, olvídate de eso, solo espero que tengan tu paciencia o tendremos una adolescencia complicada, ellos y yo.

—Lo dudo, seremos unos magníficos padres —dijo con gracia y recordando su tradición de desayuno navideño se dispuso a levantarse para bajar a la cocina a prepararlo.

—No te vayas, mejor descansemos hoy… Todo el día en la cama.

—¿Todo el día? ¿Y qué hay de los panqueques de mora?

—Este será el último día después de noche buena que no tengamos a un par de pequeños pies en nuestras caras, dormidos de tanto esperar a abrir los regalos bajo el árbol —afirmó Jade, que al parecer se había ya imaginado una vida completa con sus gemelos—. Creo que mejor dormimos por los siguientes siete meses.

El moreno no pudo hacer nada más soltar un par de risas y respirar hondo. —Cuando mis padres se enteren les va a dar un infarto.

—¿Quieres apresurarlo?

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Un poco del buen fanservice.

En pocos segundos estaban ambos con sus celulares escribiendo sus mensajes "navideños".

«Feliz Navidad de la familia West Oliver, ya somos cuatro».

El tweet terminaba con una foto de ambos en cama sosteniendo la imagen del eco que señalaba a ambos bebés.

Desactivaron las notificaciones, desconectaron el teléfono y rogaron porque sus respectivas familias o amigos no llegasen a timbrar como locos en su casa.

Se acurrucaron nuevamente y pronto se encontraron profundamente dormidos, en ese memorable y "tranquilo" día después de Navidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong> Bueno, bueno. Este es un corto y relajado oneshot, con un poco de Bade y un poco de cosas dulces.

Si les gustó, o no, o no se deciden, ya saben, las alternativas son fáciles. ":)", ":(" o un "aldjhfjshdf". Todo cuenta.

Me falta un tema (Año nuevo) y un fic que tendrá todo en uno que será Jadecentric. que ojalá pueda publicarlo el 24.

Yo parto a descansar, que tengan buena noche y feliz casi navidad.


End file.
